


On my skin

by Ra_chelB



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Relationships, Fluff, Genderbending, Love, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ra_chelB/pseuds/Ra_chelB
Summary: KING!AU: It's almost Joan's birthday and Veronica wants to make her a special gift, one that will (hopefully) last forever. Fluff.
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	On my skin

**Author's Note:**

> A Fem!Johnica lil drabble I thought of today after reading the last pieces by @bambirexwrites and while drawing these girlfriends 💕 Hope you enjoy this bunch of words.

It was a hot day in the studio where King were recording their new album and Ronnie was there with the band, not having anything else to do since the kids she babysitted were on holiday. She was in the loo to refresh her face when Regina got in and dove her head under the faucet next to her.

"Why on Earth do we have to be here in August???" She whined making the redhead giggle.

It was the first time Ronnie was able to see Regina's tattooed arms so closely and she found herself staring.

"Like my tats, V?" She asked and Veronica apologised for staring, blushing a bit.

The drummer had a chinese dragon that ran from her right shoulder down to her hand, while her left arm had some song lyrics and flowers tattooed on it.

"Sorry, I- yes, I like them! It's not really something I'd do on my own skin but they really suit you, Reg."

"Thanks! I think you'd look nice with some delicate linearts, let me tell you." The drummer leaned on the sink and shook her wild wet hair.

"Oh wait, you're Catholic, right? Aren't tattoos a sin?"

"I'm lesbian, Reg, in case you forgot it!" Ronnie chuckled. Honestly, all she believed in were love and compassion, not really caring if the Bible told her to not be gay or to not eat shrimps.

Or to not have tattoos.

"Yeah right, Joan never fails to remind me." Regina laughed while they both got out the bathroom. In the meantime Joan and Brianna were tuning their instruments with Freddie's piano, not really noticing Regina and Ronnie.

"Reg... do they hurt?" Joan's girlfriend asked quietly.

"Tattoos? Depends on where you do it and how big it is. On the arm not much... it gets swollen for some days but then it stops." The drummer replied, then got the hint in Ronnie's eyes.

"Do you want one for real?"

Veronica nodded, her cheeks flushing all of a sudden. "It's almost Joan's birthday, I love her so much and I'd love to get a tattoo about her..."

"Aww you're such a softie, sometimes you two really make me diabetic-" Reg playfully swatted her arm.

"So, what were you thinking of?"

"Just a word." She smiled, looking at her girlfriend from afar.

"Fair enough. I can take you to my favourite tattoo artist!" Regina gave her a toothy smile before going back to her bandmates.

\---*---

18th August

"How's your day been, sunshine?" Joan greeted her girlfriend with a kiss on the lips before undressing to get in her nightgown.

"First you tell me!" She giggled, clearly hiding something.

Joan raised an eyebrow glancing at her girlfriend who was sitting on the bed with a King hoodie on, totally out of season.

"Nothing special, Reg and I recorded a couple of new bases and we argued with Bri because of her solos, as usually. Why the heck are you wearing a hoodie, by the way?" She asked sitting next to her and squinting her eyes.

Ronnie gave her a cheeky smile.

"Why don't you take it off and find out?"

Joan hummed with curiosity and slowly unzipped the hoodie, revealing Ronnie's tank top. Nothing new, but Joan enjoyed the view anyway.

They exchanged a look and Joan slid the hoodie down her shoulders, finally exposing what Ronnie was hiding. 

Still under the protective transparent film and a bit swollen, a single word was elegantly engraved with black ink in Veronica's pale skin.

_Sunshine_.

Joan gasped and squeezed Ronnie's hand.

"Do you like it?" She asked sheepishly. "That's how you always call me, and I love it so much. This way I can have you with me even when you're afar."

Out of words and with tears poking in her eyes, Joan threw herself in Ronnie's arms, holding her tight and leaving kisses all over her face. "I love it, I love you!"

"Happy birthday Joan!" Ronnie giggled and kissed her girlfriend's lips. Her arm was swollen and she cried a couple of times while getting the tattoo, but it was totally worth it.

Joan was worth all of it.


End file.
